Living A Lie, Lying down
by White Wolf342
Summary: leah has a litter of pups who she gave birth to as a wolf the pack doesn't know emily is still annoying her and people won't leave her alone so what will she do take her children and run ? yep!
1. hale bell

Seth POV

We were all down at the beach today to just hang out. Brady wasn't having any fun because of his imprint Zoey. He met her last month and they were perfect for each was a Makah so she didn't live that far. But three weeks ago we had a bonfire and that's the last time Brady saw her. He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. He's been a mess ever since.

The only person that was missing was Leah. She said she was going to be here and she just bailed on us. Emily was extremely disappointed because she wanted to spend more time with her. Things haven't changed over the past five years. Leah just kept getting more distant with her.

Lately Leah's been disappearing more and no one knows why. Jacob keeps asking why she's always late for patrol but she just snaps at him.

When it was around five o clock Sam finally had enough.

"That's it I'm tired of Leah and all of her excuses. We're getting answers out of her right now."

We all piled into our cars and drove towards my house. When we got out Sam went straight to the door and burst it open.

"LEAH!" he yelled.

We followed him into the living room and froze. Leah wasn't alone. Standing next to her was a girl who was 5'10" and definitely Native American. She wasn't from the rez so I assumed she was Makah. She was thin but had some muscle. Her hair was a dark brown and had a blue streak in it. That's when her steel grey eyes met mine.

I couldn't look away. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not Leah, my mom, my dad, or the pack. Just her. I'd do anything for her. She was my world. She was my imprint.

"God Sam don't you know how to knock." Leah snapped.

"Where were you today? You bailed on us again. What is with you lately?" Jacob asked in a kinder tone.

"Well as you can see I was busy." She replies gesturing towards my imprint.

"Um hi I'm Alyson." Alyson said. She had a voice like an angel.

She looked up at Leah expectantly. Leah sighed.

"The pack up at the Makah rez wanted to invite us to a bonfire on Saturday." All of us were in shock. There was another wolf pack just an hour away.

"Yeah Vince has really been getting on me to invite you guys." Alyson told us. I froze. The only way she'd know about wolves if she was imprint. Was it even possible to imprint on someone else's imprint?

"Did Vince imprint on you?" Emily asked wanting to be a part of the conversation.

She burst out laughing like the question was completely funny.

"No Vince is my brother." She explained. Relief flooded through me. She wasn't an imprint. But with she still had a boyfriend. I'd kill him.

"Then how do you know about werewolves?" Nessie asked. She was biologically only five but looked about 14.

"Well I kind of have to know considering I'm the Beta." She responded still laughing. That was a complete shock. She was a werewolf. Leah must be ecstatic that she not a freak.

"So you're the only girl wolf." I asked speaking for the first time. She looked at me and smile.

"No almost half the pack's girls."

"So about this bonfire on Saturday." Paul reminded her. Of course he was thinking about the food.

"The tribal council wants you all to come to a bonfire Saturday to get to know everybody."

"We'll be there." Sam confirmed.

Alyson looked up at Sam and an unreadable emotion flickered on her eyes.

"Ok I'll tell Vince. I have to go and start my patrol. Bye Leah." She said. But before she left she went over to Leah and whispered something in her ear. I think she was hoping we wouldn't

"He deserves to know Leah."

When she left everyone started talking about the bonfire on Saturday. I looked over at Leah and she had a sad expression on her face. What did Sam deserve to know?


	2. the truth on edge

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

Leah POV

When I woke up I went into the kitchen for a snack to find Alyson with seth both of them in chirpy moods,while I the bitch and supposedly harpy of la push was like all other times annoyed and angry.

"Hey leah" they said simultaneously "I swear their like twins" I thought

grabbing an apple I headed for the den where I could hear both the packs I always was an late sleeper

today would be the day when my triplets came home from their aunt's house Emily's mother Karla still hadn't forgiven emily for what she thought was the sin of all sins to steal a man from his intended, her words not mine.

"hey leah" the makah pack who I have come to know as siblings said

"Sup?"

"I was just about to wake you up when-"Jessica stated before she was rudely inerrupted by no one other than the Evil Muffin Bitch Emily(insert evil laugh)

"Hello,Leah"

"Bye,Emily" I said only to have MY mother start telling me to be nice but why should I? was she nice when she stole my fiancee imprint or not she could've had him as a A) a brother B)a father which would be weird C)protecter D) lover and being the conniving bitch she is geuss what she chose? Ding! Ding! Ding! she chose D!

So just for the hell of it I voiced my thoughts.

"Now Leah you know They couldn't help it, it was the imp-"

"aah ah ah! don't even say it because it doesn't even matter anymore right?" who the hell am i kidding?

oh yeah small detail left out mom and seth doesn't know about the triplets since I was a wolf when I was pregnant I gave birth that way as a wolf they can now phase human and wolf but I wouldn't change my kids for nothing they are also 5'8 tall and have special abilities but I'll get to that later.

"Tell me this if emily is so caring that why did she choose lover instead of brother? hmm, if she was so caring she would have chose brother but she didn't and your supposed to be my mom why are you defending her not me?"

"What the Evil muffin bitch is the ideal daughter for you now that im a werewolf hmm?

"Leah I said im sorry a million times I never meant to hurt you!"said emily

"Whateva bitch if you never meant to hurt me you wouldn't have done it" I replied

"Leah, don't you talk about emily that way!" said sam The nerve of him! now im angry!

"what back to the orders huh? Boss? I said snidely

"Leah don't push it"he said

"OR WHAT! you'll attack me?you'd hurt the mother of your kids? Ahhh the cat was out of the bag or should I say wolves

-silence-

almost instantly all from the la push pack except quil,embry,jake,collin,brady,and seth who still was shocked- growled not believing what I said on cue the makah pack growled back

almost on cue the triplets or as I like to call the trio arrived with Karla young in her jeep

although only seven years old my kids were beautiful and handsome two sons,and a daughter.

My Clearwaters.

Rick clearwater oldest by 4 minutes was 5' 8 tall,brown gold curly hair that stopped mid-waist already had a six pack and slightly hairy arms was rockin' the lasted fashion as he calls it black converses black pants red shirt and backwards hat that I pulled forward.

Alex Clearwater second oldest by 2 minutes was 5' 8 tall dark blonde straight hair that also stopped mid-waist had a six pack smooth arms was rockin' the same only with an green belt green shirt instead.

My little girl and the baby of the bunch was wearing blue converses black pants blue belt black shirt blue sweater and a black necklace she had super straight golden brown silky hair that went just above her butt she already had filled out a replica of me everything including the beauty mark above my lip her name was Hallie,hale for short.

all of my kids had the Clearwater hazel eyes-thank the lord- and thanks to being full werewolves they knew stuff college students wouldn't.

my guess was they came early to get ready for the bonfire or to see me

"Hey mom" The trio said at the same time

and by their guarded looks I can tell that they figured out who Sam was by his smell or they overheard me talking

but I knew this would not end well especially with both mine and my kids bad tempers.

**"preview"**

_I cant believe after everything we've been through that_

_leah would do this to me she knew how much I wanted_

_kids__ why would she keep them from me? they are just _

_as much mines as they are hers!  
_


	3. sun set son down

_DISCLAIMER:I do NOT! I repeat NOT! own twilight stephanie meyer does!_

_Get it?_

_Got it?_

_Good!_

_To all you emily and sam lovers this is probably not the best story for you._

"**preview**"

I cant believe after everything we've been through that

leah would do this to me she knew how much I wanted

kids why would she keep them from me? they are just

as much mines as they are hers!

**"End of preview"**

**Guess who? DING DING DING **

**EMILY!  
**

_(Emily's pov)-_

I cant believe after everything we've been through that

leah would do this to me she knew how much I wanted

kids why would she keep them from me? they are just

as much mines as they are hers!

Sam is My fiancee anything that is his ,is mine.

And why did they show up with my mother did she know about them this whole time and didn't tell me?

Me and sam can give them a proper home with a father and a mother...me...I can raise them as my own, I love kids

I can overlook the fact that leah shares something with my fiancee and speaking of fiancee I want to get married

already leah will get over it soon.

_(Sam)-_

ARE THOSE REALLY MY KIDS! wait a minute are they really leahs? they look to old its only been eight years since

me and leah broke up and if my caculations are right they should be seven years old but the all look like sixteen and older

but what does it matter I HAVE KIDS! i have always wanted kids I didn't expect that so soon but

a part in me buried deep is glad that leah had my firstborns even the unburied side is pained to think that

emily is like life support and the larger part of me is angry that emily didn't have them first.

_(Paul)-_

NO...FREAKING...WAY!

Leah marie clearwater A MOM!

_(Jared)_

...I wonder how kim will look after she gets pregnant

and give birth...wait a minute I thought leah was infertile?

_(younger wolves)-_

Leah Clearwater is...H.O.T!

sams stupid to cheat on her.

_(Karla Young)-_

I hope leah and the triplets never forgive sam and my

evil and sneaky daughter emily, emily knows how

I felt about this kind of stuff when her father left me for my

cousin! deja vu? isn't it.

I don't know why everyone looks so suprised the trio and leah looks

exactly the same.

I hope leah doesn't break anything I mean she had

found them shagging in her bedroom

the disgusting traitors.

_(Leah)-_

Ok now im tired of the silence

"happy now? there's triple the proof right

there."

"Oh yeah and sam newsflash this seasons style

for the whore with scars is that she needs lotion badly

and I can smell her breath from over here can you spell tick-tacks,tooth paste,or mouth wash?"

I just had to say something mean.

"Also Trio if I ever hear you say that word you won't be able to sit for months."

(normal pov)-

The triplets visibly paled not wanting to go down that route again.


	4. scarface turns brown face

(normal pov)

"LEAH!" screamed sue "apologise right now!"

oh great my mom is still stuck on emily being the good guy well

not anymore..leah thought

"Mom, no offense but stop riding sam and emilys asses, your my mom and why should,

I apologise to that back stabbing whore? everyone Always think they something when they don't!" yelled leah

"did you know when me and sam was dating I walked in MY room to have a good night's sleep but instead I

Find sam and Oh-So-Sweet emily going at it and they made no attempt to stop? and the bitch actually smiled at me!" leah exclaimed

"Trio I'll whoop your asses if you ever say what I say" said leah

"Leah I never did anything like that and im sorry that you can't accept that" said emily with sam pulling her into him **(A/N:A hug ppl, a hug) **

"Oh shut up, you can say sorry a million times but i won't accept it till mean it! can you honestly say your sorry?" Leah asked.

~~~~SILENCE~~~~

"I thought so" leah stated

(Leah pov)

"Emily always gets what she wants, isn't that right emily?" I said

"leah you should calm down your shaking" kim started but only to be cut of by hale

"Hush girl let the grown ups talk" hale said to kim.

I was getting madder by the second I wanted no more than to rip both their eyes out and eat them

THAT is how mad I am.

"Leah honey, are you okay?" karla asked, concerned "I don't think you should phase right now"she said

"SHE KNOWS!" yelled the la push elders and the three jar heads jared, paul, and sam

" well of course she knows the triplets phased while she was babysitting them and she said itt didnt bother her considering shes heard the lengends a million times!"

"mom why didn't you tell if you already knew?" emily asked her mom

" well considering it's none of your business and because I didn't want to" karla said

"But im your daughter" emily pointed out dumbly

"and leah is sue's daughter but I don't see her defending HER daughterr so someones got to do it, and I want

to be in my grandchildrens life"

"Now wait just a minute I love leah with all my heart I just think that it's wrong that-..

"I...I..I don't have kids"emily cried out cutting mom off

"Exactly I've come to think of the triplets as my grandchildren"said karla almost mockingly

"I think we should head home guys" I said feeling exhausted of hearing excuses and feeling a major headache

coming on.

"but leah we just got here"mom said tiredly

"I don't mean you im living with karla now I've already got my stuff in my car and seth I will visit every day and bring the trio with me to get to know there uncle more.

seth perked up just out of his trance "really?" he said "yes really" I replied

"I just need to be where all of my TRUSTworthy friends are."

"and just in case I need a babysitter"

"well that's rude"said most of the makah pack

"and hallie maybe a baby but me and Rick aren't" said Alex "Hey im not a baby!" yelled hale

"sure... your not" Alex dragged out

(Alex)

I can tell that the guy holding scarface is my sire I won't call him father he does not deserve

that title

Alright time to do some serious damage... I gave the signal to Rick

and he excused himself to go to the bathroom he removed the plate from the hole quietly as to not alert the la pussy pack

and then he tossed it over to the side again quietly and came back farting as to cover the horrible smell

I can tell mom knew we were up to something because she was giving us that sideways look that clearly

screamed I got my eyes on you type of look

we just needed the scarface to look away then sit down she kept looking at us with this longing look in her eyes

and just as I was about to yell at her for staring so hard... mom noticed it and did it for me emily step back a little but all

we needed was two more steps back

and...

(Hale)

All of a sudden emily took two steps back when my mom yelled at her

I saw the gleam in alex and rick's eyes and knew that

emily was headed straight for the ... ...

and for once I was grateful to to the pranks especially when it's not on me

(Rick)

I removed the plate from the hole threw it aside

then I ran inside the car for my camera phone then made it back to alex's and hale's side

farting all the way I caught disgusted looks from the other pack but payed no mind

and then mom took a step forward causing emily to step back slipping from the dilweeds grip into the...

(Karla)

Uh oh this is bad...But so worth it!

(Leah)

"Why are you looking at my kids for" I yelled at emily and stepped forward she took a step

and sam stepped forward trying to calm her

"Never look at My kids they are mad what you sad because you can't have none?"

emily took another step back

"what are you talking about, of course emily can have kids it's you that's the surprise" sam said

"Well I can have kids just not wih humans I found that out from carlisle"

"Wait! you took my kids to that bloodsucker you put them in danger! sam yelled

"you mean MY! kids you can go have kids with the backstabbing whore!" I screamed

emily took another step backwards and fell into the

dog's Shit Pit literally alex and rick built something like a toilet in the ground for the dog I said they had to clean up after him

but they were to lazy to do that and connected it to the sewer

speaky of dog right when emily fell in the dog came and took a dump right on her head then pissed oh my kids

are so clever.

sam pushed the dog away but didn't grab her

everyone minus billy,mom,sam,paul,and emily bust out laughing even shy kim

"Oh.. look.. emily...just ...where you... belong" i gasped out from laughing uncontrolably


	5. The Rules and Guidelines of My Heart

**ALRIGHT looking back I saw that that the last chapter was really revolting and for all the grammar freaks out there yes I know I made errors but I really don't feel like going back to correct them as I don't have a for reading and I'll try to keep this Interesting!p.s small change leah was already pregnant but when she phased they didn't grow so all through new moon to breaking dawn she was she stopped phasing they grow til ready for birth but she gave birth as a wolf and they came out as such.**

"I don't know why you are so mad at Sam,I've heard that Vincent here did the aren't you mad at him?",Jared tried to defend Sam.**( A/N:He knew Vincent****,but didn't know he was a wolf 'til now)**.

Alexis and Vncent growled at him.

Wrong choice Fool.

"well dumbass you were misinformed they waited after He and sheila broke up that took **4 YEARS! **Vincent tried with all his might to stick with her but eventually **SHEILA **broke up with then Alexis tried to fight didn't even start **DATING **'til a year after shut up!",I said efficiently putting him in his place.

"I am not saying you should have stayed with me I'm saying you should at least broken up with me later not as soon as you see this you could've not fucked her behind my back in MY ROOM all the way until our engagement party then break up with RIGHT THERE WAS CRUEL!",I yelled.

Rachel gasped,horrified.

_WHAT THE IMPRINT WANTS THE IMPRINT ? WELL YOU'VE GOT IT! __**KARMA!**_

**(**The next day**)**

**Leah:**

I woke up to a crash and loud voices yelling ,so I decided to make sure it wasn't the trio causing the mayhem.

Yanking my door open, to my surpise it was Seth who had clocked Sam in the angrily standing behind Seth.

"Haven't you done enough damage? just leave her alone already!",He yelled.

"Seth back down I was just-"

"Just what? what the hell is going on?",I intervened.

By now most of the packs who had woken up were gathered in the hall , La Push wolves were surprised to see the normally happy guy so upset.

**"**Sam wants to talk to you about custody rights to the He and Emily discussed their want to be close to the trio",Karla wasn't ready to lose her Ever.

"Easy Sam you don't have none",I stated I was pissed the fuck off.

"Leah they're my kids too I want to spend some time with them ",He said.

"Oh..and why is that did you finally figure out that Emily can't get pregnant?"I stated.

_INSERT AKWARD SILENCE_

"What?"

"Guess you didn't...after Emily had that abortion when she was 16 it messed up her ovaries now if she were to try she and most likely the baby will die in childbirth",I had an almost morbid fatisfication in his reaction.

"How does it feel to know I gave you the one thing Emily can't and even they don't want you",I continued.

I knew I was on the edge of borderline cruelty but I didn't me over? and I screw you over in return.

"She never told me-",He stated ,almost brokenly.

"exactly because you barely knew her but decided to dump me flat in a second"

Now the trio came to stand behind bristled behind me she felt ,with one of her powers ,my inner turmoil.I was close to re-breaking.

The thought of someone taking my cubs away from me pained me Karla and the Makah Pack they were all I had.

"Besides it's not like we could go into court without bringing up why you left me ,the imprinting on my cousin,they wouldn't believe you and would throw you in the loony bin",I chuckled at the image of Sam in a straight jacket.

Anyways as I turned to go back in my room for better clothing,my eyes locked with one of the La Push wolves and as I looked closer I noticed he was was as gorgeous as I last saw him and that was when I had a crush on him before I was with Sam.

Andrew was originally from Makah and Emily wanted to date of respect and loyalty I backed off ,but there was nothing holding me back now.

If he wanted me,and he didn't have anything holding him back (like a girlfriend) then he could have me.

My Imprint was him,and His was I.


End file.
